commonbornefandomcom-20200214-history
Bonehallow
History Founded in 1621 in the Northern Commonwealth, Bonehallow was a city devoted to mining and exploration. However, it would not be long before it's troubles would begin. On the front lines since it's creation, In 1739 the territory around it was finally lost to Orcguard and the Winter Kingdom. By 1740 the town was believed destroyed and lost, almost a thousand miles behind the lines of the Winter Kingdom, however, life still prosperred. Thanks perhaps to it's placement or perhaps to sheer divine luck, the city's walls never broke. The city never fell. Locked in the icy wastelands a thousand miles from the border, deep within enemy territory, the mayor became de-facto leader of this former Commonwealth city. Overview Today the Mayor runs the city as a dictatorship, deciding what is best for the people. The city's food supplies are scarce, and hunting parties are sent out to try and secure what they can from the Orc lands- but it is rare for them to return with much, and not uncommon for them to never return, killed by Orcs or just the harsh conditions. The people do their best to eke out a living, either exploring the wastes for scraps in small groups, working for the Generator and the Mayor to keep peace and order, or just barely scraping buy hunting for the native species in the Outer City. Factions The Mayor "Our beloved city will only continue under my rule." Originally just another citizen, The Mayor rules the city from his locked-in office through an army of Magitek automatrons he uncovered and activated as a Hunter in the early days of the city's survival. He used this to secure the Generator building for himself, and decides on the power and heat allotments for each sector of the city, effectively holding the whole city to ransom for his demands, leveraging heavy taxes on all food and imports. He regularly broadcasts over the radioes he insists every building has. The Industrialists "Disorder and chaos will only bring us to death." The center of the city, led by Aleksandr Sergeyevich, the Industrialists believe that fighting amongst the people of the city will bring about ruin, and it's not the time to start fighting in the streets. For this, they support the Mayor's authority, as the energy it would take to overthrow him would be better committed to surviving. The Free Traders "Now is the time to stand united, as one people!" Formed by the people in what used to be the trade highway, the Free Traders stand for fair pay and lowering of taxes. Led by Alois DuVenture, a Royaume elf, they have been gathering a great deal of popular support. They've started to protest in the streets, calling for the Mayor to end his dictatorship and share with the people. At first viewed as a nuissance and rabble-rousers by the general population, as conditions get tighter more flock to their cause. The Hunters "There's food out there, if you look for it." Formed by the people, the Hunters explore the wastes and recover food and scraps of tech and other things that could be useful, from nearby cities and the Outer City itself. They live dangerous lives, and often recruits don't survive more than a week. Locations The Generator Located in the heart of the city, the generator spreads warmth and energy to the city. Although recently it has been cooling down, perhaps due to the sheer forced output. The Mayor lives in what used to be the Foreman's office at the top of the Generator complex. The Generator Complex is the most lavishly appointed place in the city- taking in the lion's share of food and what is found through it's heavy taxation, ostensibly for the purpose of redistribution. The Inner City Home to many citizens, the Inner City is the area where power is still transmitted, and heating is still possible. There are a few small hot spring bathhouses that people go to for relaxation, a couple of traders who sell what they can find in the frozen wastes for food and supplies, and some taverns. Most people live in the overcrowded appartment buildings and former offices. The Outer City Already claimed by the frozen ice, the Outer City refers to the area just within the city's defensive walls. The buildings are frozen solid and iced over, it is impossible to live here for very long. The Frozen World The lands outside the large walls of the city, frozen and icy, dangerous. With the eternal dark of the Winter Kingdom blocking out the light, it's death to wander too far. Category:Commonwealth